


Baby

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sighed tiredly thankful the long day of training probationary agents was over. Brock couldn't have agreed more. They pushed through the door of their shared apartment fully prepared to get cleaned up and wrap themselves around their girl only to stop short at the sight before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This adorable Prompt came from none other than ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos.  
> Unbeta'd

Baby

xXx

Jack sighed tiredly thankful the long day of training probationary agents was over. Brock couldn't have agreed more. They pushed through the door of their shared apartment fully prepared to get cleaned up and wrap themselves around their girl only to stop short at the sight before them. 

Sitting on the floor of the living room was their aforementioned girl, Darcy Lewis, and in her lap a little baby no more than a year old, clutching a worn stuffed spider. Darcy was cooing to the little child holding up toys to him. It was rather adorable if they were completely honest. 

Brock cleared his throat drawing her attention to them. She smiled one of her patented heartwarming smiles. "Hey," she began looking down at the little boy. "Look whose here. Can you say hi to Uncle Jack and Uncle Brock?" The baby giggled waving his big cubby arms the spider still clutched in his fist. She smiled even wider looking back up at them. 

"And, uh, who's this?" Jack questioned walking further into the room, eyes never leaving the smiling face of the little boy. 

"This is Nathan, Clint and Laura's newest little bundle of joy. They came to visit and while the two older kids are with Natasha I agreed to watch Little Nathan here to give mommy and daddy a little private time. 

The two men sat on the couch across from her, watching as she played with little Nathan. After a few minutes a little bell sounded from Darcy phone and she smiled. "You hear that sweet boy; it's time to start dinner." She said. She set Nathan on the floor beside her and stood up then stooped down and picked him back up. 

She turned to Brock and jack then. "You guys wanna clean up before dinner you'll have about an hour?" 

"Yeah, sure." Brock replied for them, leaning forward to lay a kiss on her lips. Jack did the same before following Brock back into the bedroom. Neither man really spoke as they showered together and redressed in clean clothes. When they stepped back out into the main living area they found Darcy in the kitchen dancing around and making faces as Nathan laughed in his high chair. 

They watched her with the little boy and they couldn't help but feel something loosen itself in their hearts, like a feeling or a desire that burned hot and fast. It was terrifying and yet exciting at the same time.

xXx

"Bye." Darcy whispered softly as she closed the door behind Clint and Laura, little Nathan asleep on Laura's shoulder. 

When the door was shut she turned around, leaning back against it and letting out a long slow breath. "Wow." She mouthed. She was just about to make a joke when she noticed how serious her boys looked. 

"Come on guys, are you seriously pouting? I know you guys were tired and you expected to come home and relax but I just couldn't say no to that sweetheart. And he was so well behaved and Clint and Laura really needed this time just to themselves."

"We're not upset babe." Brock explained. "I think we just had a similar thought." Jack nodded his agreement. 

"What is it?" She asked concerned. 

"Just... You know, you'd make a pretty good mother." Jack explained. "A great mother actually." Brock nodded. 

"Thank you." She blushed. 

Brock spoke up. "Maybe we could think about starting a family, at some point... In the future; distant or otherwise." 

Whatever Darcy had been expecting it wasn't that. "Really?" She questioned. 

"Really." Jack replied with a small smile. Slowly a grin blossomed across her face and she walked up to them where they sat on the couch, taking the seat between them. 

"I would love to start a family with you." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack/Darcy/Brock - The boys see Darcy looking after someone baby, while the parent is busy and find themselves wanting a family kinda with Darcy, the more that they watch them.


End file.
